Academy of supernatural
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Давным-давно Боги и Герои всегда решали судьбу мира. Они защищали мир от демонов и от других адских отродий. Самым могущественным и беспощадным был Темный Повелитель Нэмэсис. Было видение что однажды он вернется. и тогда Боги решили создать существ, которые могут ему противостоять. Это и были Контракторы


Давным-давно Боги и Герои всегда решали судьбу мира. Они защищали мир от демонов и от других адских отродий. Самым могущественным и беспощадным был Темный Повелитель Нэмэсис. Он настолько был могущественным, что даже объединив силы, Боги и Герои не сумели уничтожить его. Единственным путем это запечатать его в жерло вулкана Фудзиямы.

Казалось буд-то Темный Повелитель был запечатан навсегда и все было в порядке. Прошло много лет с того времени как Темный Повелитель был запечатан. Все вокруг было мирно и люди жили спокойно. Конечно никто из них не знал о существовании Богов и о той битве что решалось судьба мира.

Однажды, верховная жрица из храма Акиямя увидела страшное видение. Она увидела, что Темный Повелитель будет распечатан и вновь погрузит этот мир в хаос. Верховная жрица, одна из тех, кто знает о существовании Богов. Она рассказала про свое видение самым могущественным Богам из Шинто религии, Изанами и Изанаги, и просит их что-бы они предотвратили возвращение Нэмэсиса.

Изанаги и Изанами были в шоке. Они не могли поверить в то, что Темный Повелитель может вернуться. Но так как все видения, что видела верховная жрица всегда сбылись, они начинают думать, как предотвратить возвращения зловещего зла. Они больше не могут влиять на жизни людей как раньше, потому что Зевс, глава Греческих Богов, издал закон, что они больше не могут вмешиваться в жизни простолюдин. Но Изанаги нашел лазейку в законе и начал действовать. Он запечатывал частичку своей силы в свиток и бросил вниз в мир людей. Вскоре и все Боги начали следовать примеру Изананаги. Так и родились Контракторы, люди с силой Богов. Они существуют для того что-бы защитить мир от адских существ которые хотят возродить Темного Повелителя.

Но Контракторы, не одни были люди со сверхспособностями. Потомки Героев, по какой-то причине, унаследовали их сил и способностей. Таких людей называют Наследники. Но в роду, только один человек может иметь силу прошлого Героя.

С тех пор Контракторы и Наследники сражались против существ из Ада защищая мир в тайне от людей.

 **1 сентября 2014** **  
** **Токио**

Это был хороший день, солнышко ярко сияло и прохладный ветерок дул с утра. На небо было ни облачка. На пути к высшей школы Риннетсу, шел один парень. Он был довольно красив внешне, так что смог привлечь внимания некоторых девушек по пути в школу. У парня были черные словно бездна волосы, которые обрамляли его лицо с помощью двух длинных челок, задняя часть прически доходили до конца его шеи. Его глаза тоже черное, словно безоблачное небо в ночи. Он был одет в школьную форму из Риннетсу, которые состоит из черного пиджака и серые брюки. Ну и белая рубашка и галстук внутри пиджака. Он держал свой портфель через правое плечо, а левое был, засунут в кармане брюк. У парня было пофигическое выражения лица, ему было абсолютно по барабану, что про него шепчут девушки. Более того ему вовсе не нравится тот факт что он привлекает внимание. Ему не нравится привлекать внимания вовсе.

Зайдя в сооружение школя, парень шел по коридору школы и разглядывал каждую дверь что-бы найти ему нужный кабинет. Он остановил возле кабинета 136 и постучал в дверь. Когда он услышал женский голос, который сказал ему войти, он медленно открывает дверь и заходит в кабинет.

 **Несколько минут назад**

Асакура Хитоми, староста 3-А класса высшей школы Риннетсу была одной из идолов школы. Она не только привлекательна, но и очень умна и талантлива. В общих чертах, она вылитая Ямато Надэшико. Из-за это многие парни хотят быть ее парнем и встречаться с ней. Но Хитоми всем этим парням отказала, потому что, ни один из них ей не интересен. У Хитоми ангельское личико и белоснежная кожа. Ее темно-синие волосы доходили до середины ее спины. У нее были глаза как две пары кристалла сапфира. Она имела довольно роскошную фигуру, по которой парни с ума сходят. Сегодня, как обычно, она сидит на своем месте и болтает о чем-то со свое лучшей подругой, Накаджима Каори.

"Слышь, Хитоми? Я слышала слух, что сегодня к нам приедет новый ученик". Каори ухмынулась озорно глядя на подругу. Накаджима Каори довольна хороша внешне, но обалденной красавицей не назовешь. У нее карие глаза и рыжие волосы, которые доходи до плеч. Фигура у нее, обычная. Она не плоская ну и у нее нет таких огромных буферов как у своей подруги. У Каори есть привычка всегда сосать леденец со вкусом арбуза.

"Ну и что тут такого. К нам часто приезжают новые ученики. Что может быть особенного в этом ученике?" Хитоми спросила равнодушно. Ей было совсем не интересно знать про этого нового переведенного.

"Говорят, он довольно привлекательный" Каори подмигнула подруге и добавила. "Тебя не заинтересовал ни один парень из нашей школы. Может он будет тебе интересен".

Хитоми сделала невыразительное лицо и ответила. "Неа. Сомневаюсь. Не важно насколько он будет привлекательным, мне все равно". В этот момент прозвенел звонок на урок, так что Хитоми повернулась вперед. Каори сидела сзади ее.

В комнату заходит женщина в костюме и повернулась к классу. Так как Хитоми староста, она приказала всем встать и поздороваться с учителем. Сама учительница была сногсшибательна. У нее блондинистые волосы, которые она повязала хвостиком и глаза цвета аметиста. У нее роскошная фигура. Но больше всего внимания привлекают ее огромное декольте. Это была самая желанная учительница в школе, Моримото Леона-сенсей.

"И так, я думаю, вы уже все в курсе, что к нам присоединиться новый ученик. Прежде чем мы начнем урок, я думаю, мы подождем его немнгого" Леона обратилась к классу. Парни были полностью очарованы ее красотой.

Прошло несколько минут, вдруг послышалось стук в дверь. Леона сказала человеку, стоящему за дверью войти. Двери медленно открываются и в кабинет не спеша заходит парень.

 **В данный момент**

Парень заходит спокойно в комнату рассматривая выражение всех присутствующих. У большинства девушек был румянец на лице, ну а парни либо они смотрели на него от любопытства либо свирепо смотрели на него от зависти.

Леона подошла к парню и спросила. "Так значит это ты наш новенький?". Парень кивнул головой утвердительно на ее вопрос. "Тогда, пожалуйста представься себя к классу". Леона попросила нового ученика представиться.

"Хорошо, сенсей" ответил парень и взял мел, подошел к доске и начал писать. Когда он закончил, на доске было написано 'Басара Тенджин'. Затем он повернулся к классу и начинает представляться. "Меня зовут Басара Тенджин. Люблю приключений и боевые исскувства. Я... много чего ненавижу. Хобби-... Кататься на роликах". Тенджин глядя на класс, спрашивает, поднимая левую бровь. "У кого нибудь есть вопросы?"

Одна рука поднялась из третей парты. Это была девушка, волосы цвета моря и глаза такого же цвета. На вид она очень дружелюбная. У нее ровная челка с переди, а по бокам- доходили до ее плеч.

"Да? Я тебя слушаю". Тенджин повернулся к этой девушке и ждет ее вопроса.

"Тенджин-кун, а у тебя девушка есть?" спросила синеволосая немного по краснев.

На этот вопрос у Тенджина немного дернулся левый глаз от раздражения. Каждый раз, куда бы он не перевелся. Всегда должен быть кто-то, кто обязательно задаст этот идиотский вопрос. Тенджин глубоко вдохнул в подсознании, затем повернулся к этой синеволосой и ответил. "Нет. В данной момент я ни с кем не встречаюсь"

Синеволосая кивнула, когда получила свой ответ на ее вопрос. Ее соседка, зато смотрела на нее озорным взглядом смущая ее еще больше.

Все это время Хитоми смотрела на Тенджина пристальным взглядом. В момент когда, этот парень вошел в класс она сразу почувствовала что он отличается от других. Конечно, она одна из немногих кто знает о существовании Контакторов и Наследников. Этот парень точно не простой человек. Хитоми сузила глаза глядя на Тенджина.

Тенджин тоже заметил ее взгляд и тоже сузил глаза. И чего это девка так на него смотрит? Может тоже втюрилась что-ли? Не, не похоже на взгляд фанатки или что-то вроде этого

"Ну ладно, Тенджин-кун садись справа от Хитоми-чана". Леона обратилась к Хитоми что-бы Тенджин знал о ком она говорит. "Хитоми-чан, пожалуйста, подними руку чтоб Тенджин-кун нашел свое место"

Хитоми молча подняла свою правую руку вверх. Тенджин посмотрел на нее затем нашел свое место взглядом, кивнул и сел на свое место.

Леона решила начать урок, так как все ученики в сборе. "Итак начинаем наш урок..."

 **Перемена**

Как только началась перемена, буквально все ученики этого класса окружили его парту. Тенджин сдерживал себя, чтобы на нахамить им всем. Он, конечно понимает что он новенький и они хотят узнать о нем побольше. Но это не значит, что ему должно это нравиться. Потому что он ненавидит, когда он привлекает внимание.

"Здоров, чувак!" прозвенел дружелюбный голос прямо перед Тенджин. Тенджин лениво посмотрел на хозяин голоса. Это был блондин с голубыми глазами. И у него волосы торчат как у ежика, да и передняя челка немного скрывает его правый глаз. Одет был в школьную форму Риннетсу. У него на лице присутствует огромная ухмылка.

"Я, Санада Юкитеру. Рад знакомству" сказал Юкитеру и предложил ему свою руку доя рукопожатии.

Тенджин отпустил свой взгляд на его руку, затем пожал ее, лениво пробормоча. "Ага. Рад знакомству. Как уже знаешь, я- Басара Тенджин"

Та самая синеволосая девушка тоже стеснительно приближалась к парте Тенджин и представилась. "А-а я Юкинори Юкико. Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Тенджин-кун"

"Взаимно" ответил Тенджин. Затем он взглянул вперед и видел, что Хитоми единственная кому без разницы что он здесь присутствует. Она сейчас о чем то говорит с Леона-сенсеем. Тенджин автоматически спросил не отрывая взгляд от Хитоми. "А кто это? Та, что сейчас разговаривает с сенсеем?"

"Ого, вижу у тебя хороший вкус~" выдался веселенький голосок у Тенджина справа. Эта была лучшая подруга Хитоми, Накаджима Каори. У нее была огромная озорная ухмылка на лице. "Это наша староста. Идеальная Принцесса, Асакура Хитоми. Она одна из идолов нашей школы. Все парни не могут оторвать от нее глаз. Вижу что ты тоже не исключение, Тенджин-кун". Ее ухмылка стала еще больше , глядя на лицо Тенджина и следит за его выражение лица.

Тенджин все еще смотрел на Хитоми которая все еще разговаривает с Леоной-сенсеем. Вдруг Хитоми повернулась и Тенджин сразу повернулся в другую сторону, чтобы она не засекла, что он пялился на нее. Вовсе она и не привлекала его своей внешностью. Не ну конечно он с честностью может признаться, что она очень привлекательна, но ему то по барабану. Она привлекла его внимание по другой причине. Он чувствует, что она не обычная как и он. Хотя он не совсем уверен в этом.

Леона-сенсей позвала Хитоми чтобы она попросила ее после уроков показала школу, так как он новенький. Конечно, Хитоми хотела отказать так как почему то ей этот парень вовсе не нравится. Это странно, ведь он ей ничего не сделал. Просто она чувствует себя раздраженно, глядя на этого новенького.

"Ты не можешь отказаться от этой услуги, Хитоми-чан. Ты ведь староста , поэтому это твой долг помогать и поддерживать новеньких" начала отчитывать Леона и положила свои руки на пояс, ладонью к поясу.

Хитоми раздраженно выдохнула и кивнула головой. "Хорошо, сенсей. Я согласна показать ему школу после уроков". Вдруг она почувствовала, чей-то взгляд сзади и повернулась. Но как только она повернулась, она уже не чувствует что следит за ней. Она медленно приближаясь к своему месту, в тоже время разглядывая класс, ищит того кто следит за ней. Но она не смогла таки найти ее или его.

Вскоре урок продолжился и ученики вновь сели за свои места. Хитоми слегка взглянула на Тендина краем глаз через плечо. На что тот заметил и смотрел ее вслед. Их глаза в первые встретились. Черные и Синие. Но это было не долго и их взгляд разошлись. Хитоми повернулась обратно к доске и внимательно слушает лекцию.

Они не знали, что Юкико следила за ними с тех пор как начался урок. У нее была печальное лицо, ведь она запала на Тенджина с первого взгляда. Но даже она знает, что она не конкурент Хитоми. Если Хитоми решит взяться за Тенджин то ей никто не сможет помешать, разве что 2 других идола школы.

 **После уроков**

Как только закончились уроки, Тенджин собирался выйти из школы. Но голос сзади остановил его.

"Погоди-ка, новичок!"

Тенджин повернул свою голову назад и увидел, что это была староста его класса, сама Асакура Хитоми стоит там, гордо с перекрестными руками.

"О, госпожа староста. Чем могу вами помочь?" Тенджин ухмыльнулся и сказал в шутку.

Хитоми сузила глаза отношение Тенджина к ней. Конечно, первым делом, как только они встретились с глазу на глаз, он должен обязательно высказать что-то раздражающее. Хитоми выдохнула тяжело и прокляла Леону-сенсея за эту просьбу.

"Очень смешно, клоун" Хитоми за катила глаза затем взглянула обратно на Тенджина. "Леона-сенсей попросила меня показать тебе нашу школу, так как ты новенький. Мне самой-то не нравится это делать". Хитоми закончила свою фразу с насмешной.

"Раз, не хотела, зачем согласилась, прицессочка? Ушла бы сейчас домой уже" Тенджин закатил глаза и скрестил свою руки за голову.

"Я бы рада, но это приказ Леоны-сенсея. Так что заткнулся и пошел за мной" Хитоми злобно посмотрела на Тенджина и развернулась, ушла вперед.

Тенджин цокнул и начал следовать за ней. Что-то он не видит в ней Ямато Надэшико, как все говорят. Интересно, она со всеми так или только с ним.

Сначала Хитоми показала ему все кабинеты, потом они пошли в спортзал, потом в бассейн, ну и в разных клубах. Глядя на них, парни бесились от зависти на Тенджина, так как он сейчас вместе с одной из идолов школы. А девушки тоже ревновали к Хитоми, из-за Тенджина. Но им двоим вроде как бы по барабану, что они себе там надумали.

Сейчас они стоят возле ворот школы. Хоть они вовсе не ладят с друг другом с первой секунды, но все таки попрощаться стоит ведь это правило элементарного этикета.

"Ну, спасибо тебе за эту экскурсию. Я пошел" попрощался Тенджин и помахивая рукой затем разворачивается чтоб уйти. Но внезапный вопрос Хитоми остановил его.

"Ты ведь не обычный парень, так ведь, Куро-тэмэ"Хитоми сказала это и сузила глаза от подозрение.

Левый глаз Тенджин дернулся от раздражения. Что еще за Куро-тэмэ? Его зовут Тенджин! Ну все это девка сама напросилась.

"Во первых, я не Куро-тэмэ. Так что зови по имени либо по фамилии. Во вторых, с какой кстати ты взяла что я не такой как все?" Тенджин начал допрашивать эту наглую девчонку.

Хитоми зловеще посмотрел на него и начала повышать свой голос. "Ты от меня правду все равно на скроешь, Куро-тэмэ! Я это чувствую. У тебя есть уникальные способности!"

Это хорошо, что сейчас вокруг них нет но одного человека, а то дело было б стало хуже. Тенджин тихо ругнулся про себя и свирепо смотрел на того кто только что чуть не объявила его секрет на весь город. Конечно, он еще ни чего ни признавал, но скрыть от нее этот факт уже не возможно. Как только Тенджин решил заткнуть ей рот. Вдруг из неоткуда дул свирепый ветер сверху. Они оба подняли свои взгляды вверх, чтобы выяснить источник этого ветра. Но когда Тенджин поднял свой взгляд вверх, он снова ругнулся. А Хитоми не понимая посмотрела на него.

Над ними были три вертолета и люди в черном в очках начали спускаться с помощью каната. Судя по всему их цель был Тенджин. Через минуту буквально 20 человек окружили Тенджина и Хитоми.

Оба стоят спиной к спине и были в боевой позиции. Они приготовились к неизбежной схватке.

"Может объяснишь что тут происходит, а?" требовала Хитоми и перекосила взгляд на Тенджина.

"Даже не знаю. Эти ребята гнались за мною, с тех пор как я прибыл в этот город" ответил Тенджин и выдохнул раздраженно. Затем злобная ухмылка появилось на его лице, что настораживало Хитоми. "Раз такое дело, я думаю поиграть с ними немножко". После этих слов Тенджин рванул вперед с открытой ладонью. Его противник вытащил свое револьвер из-за спины и стрельнул а Тенджина. Хитоми собиралась предупредить своего одноклассника, но ее удивило то что она увидела дальше. Когда пуля почти попала в него, Тенджин выдвинул свою ладонь вперед и из нее потекла могучий поток ветра что отбросила пулю назад. Другие черные человечки тоже вытащили свои пистолеты и начали стрелять в них обоих. Тенджин бросился к Хитоми и поднял свою ладонь к небесам. "Ветреный Купол!". Вокруг низ образовался ветреный купол и отразил все обратно к их владельцам прямо в лоб. И так все 20 умерли одновременно из-за скорости отдача пули. Оно была намного быстрее, чем когда они были выстелены из пистолета.

"Значит ты Контрактор бога ветра из Шинто религии, Фуджин" утвердила Хитоми после увиденного.

"Ну да" признался Тенджин и потом посмотрел на нее и сузил глаза. "А теперь говори кто ты такая? От куда знаешь про Контрактов?"

Хитоми широко улыбнулась и показала ему язык. "Бака~ Неужели ты думаешь я скажу тебе кто я такая, после того как ты мне сказал про свою личность? Ты слишком наивен, Куро-кун~". С этими словами Хитоми убежала, что удивил Тенджина. Да как смеет эта девчонка глумится над ним. Но он успокоилчя и развернулся в другую сторону и пошел туда. 'Ни чего завтра я тебе устрою веселуху, прицессочка'. С этими мыслями у Тенджина горели глаза от мести, но его глаза тоже были озорными. Эту месть вся школа будут помнить навсегда. Бугага, его месть будет кровавой и холодной.


End file.
